<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第十六章 by taoweimocha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616520">第十六章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoweimocha/pseuds/taoweimocha'>taoweimocha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoweimocha/pseuds/taoweimocha</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第十六章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十六章</p>
<p> </p>
<p>崔范奎关上门，走到坐在马桶盖上的崔秀彬跟前，望向腹下的硕大的尺寸，竟然是在想他日后要怎么进自己身体里。</p>
<p>崔范奎清了清嗓子，把校服纽扣解开两三颗，露出性感的锁骨。他蹲下，一只手握住了崔秀彬的下身，凑上去伸出舌尖舔了一下马眼。舌苔弄得崔秀彬头皮发麻，还没等他缓过来，崔范奎便用他的口腔包裹住崔秀彬的性器。</p>
<p>嘴唇只包到了龟头，温热的舌头灵活地舔弄着，来不及咽下的津液顺着柱身流下去，淌到崔范奎的手上。崔范奎再往下含，都是男人，自然知道哪里舒服，崔范奎便凭着自己为数不多的经验，尽力地为崔秀彬服务。</p>
<p>崔秀彬原本害羞得通红的脸也渐渐染上情欲，他把手指插入崔范奎的发间，使他含得更深，昂起头，喉结性感地随着他咽口水的动作上下滚动。喉咙发出低沉的闷哼，令原本冰凉的厕所温度高上了好几度。</p>
<p>崔范奎被顶着喉咙，虽然有点想干呕的感觉，但感觉还很新奇，又爽，完全没有感到讨厌。崔秀彬在他嘴里射了出来，精液在嘴角溢出，等崔秀彬对焦了后，裤子还没穿好就拉着崔范奎去洗手盆前。</p>
<p>“吐出来吧......” 声音还有点瑟瑟发抖。</p>
<p>吐干净了崔秀彬又替他把手洗干净，大手包裹着小手，崔秀彬站在崔范奎身后，把崔范奎圈在他怀里，半软的性器盯着崔范奎的后穴，但崔秀彬没注意到，只急着用洗手液替他清洗双手。</p>
<p>“嘶......”</p>
<p>崔秀彬反应过来，退开了点后把崔范奎翻过身，检查着他哪里不舒服，直到眼睛扫到他鼓起的裤裆......</p>
<p>“别......别看，我去洗澡就没事了。” 崔范奎说着欲从崔秀彬怀里出去。</p>
<p>“我帮你吧。”</p>
<p>两人的位置跟刚才的掉转，崔范奎坐在马桶盖子上，崔秀彬则穿好裤子跪在地板。</p>
<p>崔秀彬把崔范奎的校裤拉链拉开，扯下黑色的底裤，尺寸比自己小了点的性器弹了出来。或许是崔范奎天生可爱，就连性器也是粉粉嫩嫩的，下体也没太多的毛发。崔范奎被看得害羞，刚想让崔秀彬起来自己解决时，就感觉到自己的私密部位被一样湿热的皮肤包着。</p>
<p>崔秀彬开始吞吐崔范奎的性器，脑里回忆着刚才崔范奎替自己口的时候，自己感觉哪里舒服，便更卖力地服侍他，每一次舌头一划过柱身，崔范奎就会哆嗦一次，崔秀彬成就感大增，舔弄那个位置的频率也明显变多了。</p>
<p>崔范奎泄出来了，在崔秀彬的嘴里。他把旁边的纸巾拿起，让他吐上去，但崔秀彬迟迟没反应。</p>
<p>“怎么啦？” 声音很是温柔。</p>
<p>只见崔秀彬摇摇头，把嘴里的精液吐在崔范奎递给自己的纸巾上，抬起头时眼泪汪汪地看着他，不知道的还以为他是被欺负了。</p>
<p>“怎么啦？怎么哭了？” 崔范奎连裤子还没来得及穿好，连忙从盖子上下去关心崔秀彬，裤子还挂在大腿，皮带发出‘铛铛’的声音。</p>
<p>“我......”</p>
<p>“嗯？” 崔范奎着急了，但嘴上还是轻声细语地回复。</p>
<p>“我以后不射进你嘴里了。”</p>
<p>崔范奎：？？？</p>
<p>“那个味道......不好吃。” 崔秀彬说完了又好像意识到有什么不对，连忙补充道：“不是说范奎的不好吃，我很喜欢，但，我的不会好吃......好腥。”</p>
<p>崔范奎先是一愣，而后亲昵地亲了亲他的鼻尖。</p>
<p>“没事，不难吃。”</p>
<p>崔范奎又跟崔秀彬接了个吻，崔秀彬双手不自觉便从他的腰滑落到双臀上，修长的食指蹭着崔范奎的股缝，上下滑动，直到崔范奎不适地夹了夹崔秀彬才撒手。</p>
<p>“......对不起，没忍住。” 他带着歉意地吻了下崔范奎的眼睛。</p>
<p>“你先去洗澡，把汗冲了别着凉，我待会拿衣服给你。” 崔秀彬不舍地抚摸崔范奎的后背，才带上门出了浴室。</p>
<p>崔范奎呆在原地缓了一会儿，才扶着洗手盘把自己撑起--刚才被崔秀彬含得有点腿软。第一次做这样的事情，虽然之前也有手淫过，但有这样的感觉还是第一次。</p>
<p>崔秀彬推门进来时，崔范奎还用双手支撑在洗手盆上，腰塌下去，校服下摆底下露出若隐若现的腰窝，臀部翘起，一只脚微曲着。裤子没拉上来，两腿间的性器垂挂在中间。</p>
<p>“你不洗？” 崔秀彬抱着衣服疑惑地问。</p>
<p>“......腿有点软。” 崔范奎难为情地说。</p>
<p>“那，我抱你？” 崔秀彬脱口而出。</p>
<p>令崔秀彬惊讶又高兴的是崔范奎竟然点头了！刚才还在害怕自己说错话的崔秀彬立即把衣服放在一旁，把崔范奎拦腰抱起。</p>
<p>“这里没浴缸，要我给你......扶着么？”</p>
<p>然后就出现了崔秀彬在一旁害羞地别过脸，手却依旧扶着崔范奎的腰的情景。</p>
<p>“你，要不也洗洗？” 崔范奎把沐浴露递给身后的崔秀彬。</p>
<p>“你先洗吧，别着凉了。”</p>
<p>“我会着凉那你不会着凉吗？也顾一下你自己好不好？” 崔范奎把挤在手上的沐浴露搓到崔秀彬胸膛上，崔秀彬被他突如其来的东西吓得往后退了退，但对上崔范奎带点愤怒的眼神后又把人拉进自己怀里，在花酒下紧紧抱着。</p>
<p>“好好好，别生气。” 崔秀彬亲了他一下侧脸。</p>
<p>“我替你洗。” 崔范奎躲开他想亲向自己的唇，又挤了一下沐浴露。</p>
<p>“还有我没生气，就是不舍得看你这么不爱惜你自己。” 崔范奎嘟着嘴抱怨。</p>
<p>“那以后我照顾你，你照顾我好不好？” 崔秀彬又哄他。</p>
<p>“你说的，要好好照顾我。” 崔范奎忍着笑，后来还是没敌过幸福的感觉甜蜜地笑了出来。</p>
<p>“嗯。” 两人又在浴室缠绵。</p>
<p>当崔秀彬习惯性地躺上床时，余光扫到站在他床缘的崔范奎。</p>
<p>“上来吧。” 崔秀彬重新坐了起来，让崔范奎先进去，自己才挨着他躺下。</p>
<p>崔秀彬才刚沾到枕头，身旁的人肉挂件又粘上来了。这次不再是崔范奎单方面抱着崔秀彬，崔秀彬也把手放在他脖子下让他枕着，另一只手搂着他。</p>
<p>“晚安。” 崔范奎在崔秀彬怀里说，声音被布料压得闷闷的。</p>
<p>最幸福的莫过于晚上闭眼前与你道句晚安，早上睁眼时第一个看见你。</p>
<p>这天回教室，早自习的时候老师就过来了，说是要宣布一些事情。</p>
<p>“期中考结束了，也是时候换一下位置了，有特别要求的同学可以在小息的时候来办公室找我。还有，这周五就是运动会了，我把报名表交给班长，参与一项项目会为自己班加一分，获奖的再加。” 班上的同学听到这个消息后纷纷开始了讨论，有些女生的嗓音更跨过中间好几位同学讨论着同桌的事情。</p>
<p>崔秀彬和崔范奎两人心照不宣地看了对方一眼，又把头转回去了。</p>
<p>老师拍了拍教室桌，继续道：“下个星期五是一年一度的学校旅行，地点还是山上，可以烧烤也可以野餐，这次就不用你们分组了，反正强行把你们分了也不是在一起玩的。运动会报名表今天放学前交给我。”</p>
<p>老师一出教室，班房里就像炸开了锅般，同学们都热闹纷纷地讨论，有些在跟班长报名，有的在讲学校旅行的，还有一堆是在默默祈祷着自己这次换位置可以跟喜欢的人坐。</p>
<p>崔秀彬等着崔范奎报完名回来，两人很久前就聊过了，崔范奎想报800米，而崔秀彬在终点等他这句是刚才才加的。</p>
<p>崔范奎跟班长讲完了，正要在人群中找回自己的男朋友，却被一个女生拦住了。</p>
<p>“崔范奎，那个......你有要跟谁同桌吗？” 那个羞答答的女生红着脸问。</p>
<p>“啊？啊，有了。” 说完也不看那女生一眼，便往崔秀彬的方向小跑过去了。</p>
<p>“待会去找老师换个座位？” 崔范奎问。</p>
<p>崔秀彬看着崔范奎身后的那个女生失落的样子，心里莫名地有点爽，但意识到这是不对的就没有再想了。</p>
<p>“嗯，好！”</p>
<p>“学校旅行要买什么吗？”</p>
<p>“下星期去看看？现在先想想运动会带什么零食吧！”</p>
<p>两人你一句我一句地交谈，享受着他们美好的岁月。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>